In a store management system having a large number of chain stores in a group as a convenience store, a supervisor belonging to a head office which controls a plurality of stores recognizes the situation in the store and makes guidance and suggestions to a store manager, while traveling around the store, but in recent years, since there are so many stores managed by the supervisor with the scale-up of the store management system and there are variations in the situation in each store, a technique that enables the supervisor to efficiently perform a work for recognizing the situation in each store is desired.
As related to the work performed by such a supervisor, in the related art, a technique has been known in which a monitoring camera and a microphone are provided in a store, and information on the products in the store and the situation of a store clerk is generated based on the image by the monitoring camera and the sound by the microphone, and the information is transmitted to a terminal in the head office (See PTL 1). In the technique, since it is possible to acquire information useful for providing appropriate guidance to the store manager while the supervisor stays in the head office, the burden on the supervisor can be greatly reduced, and the variation in guidance contents due to a difference in the personal abilities of the supervisors can be suppressed.